A new beginning
by Hayagiku
Summary: This story is after chapter 700 (Spoileruzz! for our fellow friends out there who's still reading the manga or still watching the anime) , My first naruto story. Naruhina ship has finally arrived at it's destination in canon, now a new ship has started. BORUSARA BorutoXSarada fic (not a one shot)
1. History repeats itslef

**My first naruto fanfiction, hope you like it :D**

**This take place after chapter 700, no time skip**

**Naruhina has now reached it's destination in canon, Now there's a new shipping.**

**Borusara fic :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: History repeat itself<strong>

* * *

><p>"Boruto! Breakfast!", Boruto grunted and covered himself more with the bed sheet, He was tired yesterday while training with his father, Naruto Uzumaki. boruto never got the chance to spend time with his father because of his duty as the Hokage, so he enjoyed every moment with him and worn himself out.<p>

Hinata uzumaki sighed, She was still cooking breakfast for his husband and the kid's breakfast are already ready

"Himawari, Can you please wake up your brother?"

Himawari nodded, being a good girl that she is, she went upstairs and knock on his brother's room

"Nii-chan, mom said wake up"

After a few second of silence, she knocked again "Come on nii-chan, i'm hungry!" and after that, still no response

Himawari sighed and opened the door and saw his brother lying on his futon with his pillow covering his head, She Sat on her knees next to her brother and with inhaled, she used her palm and strike him in his stomach causing him to stand straight up, wide awake.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Boruto cried while himawari pouted at him

"Mom said wake up and breakfast is ready, you still have school today"

Boruto sighed and pushed her sister out of his room "Tell mom i'll be there in a minute"

"Okay" Himawari skipped down the stairs and saw his dad already awake, sitting on his chair, with a toast in his mouth, coffee in his right hand and a newspaper on his left.

"Morning dad!" Himawari gave naruto a peck on the cheek, "Morning sweety, is your brother awake yet?"

Himawari nodded and took a seat on the left side of the table

Boruto yawned while walking down stairs "Morning mom, dad"

"Morning honey" Hinata gave her son a sweet smile, "Morning" Naruto gave him a foxy grin

"Enjoyed our training yesterday?" Naruto asked

Boruto yawned again "Yeah, i'm a bit tired that's all"

Hinata took a seat in the other side of the table facing naruto and Boruto sat on the right side of the table

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

><p>"Sarada,sweety, Please don't read a book while eating breakfast" Sakura sighed as her daughter really got her book nerd attitude<p>

Closing her book and putting it in her lap, she started eating with her mother

"When is dad coming home?" sarada asked her mother, His father visits them but not often because he is still a rouge ninja, Naruto tried to convince him to become a leaf ninja again but Sasuke happily declined, He can visit Konoha anytime without having hunter-nins on his ass, he traveled around the continent searching for criminals on the bingo booklets so that he can earn money for his family

Sakura smiled at her "He said he will be returning here tomorrow and he said he got you some new books to read"

Sarada squealed in excitement "really?! What book?!"

Sakura sighed while smiling, she really is a book nerd like her "he said it's a surprise, now finish your breakfast so you can see 'Boruto' early" Sakura teased her daughter

Sarada dropped her spoon "Why would i fall in love with that baka?" She said with a little pink tint on her cheeks

Sakura grinned at her "I didn't say you **love** him..Or do you?"

Sarada quickly finished her breakfast and stood up from her seat "I'm going to take a shower" She grumpily made her towards the bathroom

Sakura giggled at her as she heard her muttering 'love? that baka?'

* * *

><p>The class has started and Boruto, getting his father's gene, was asleep on the class, Shikadai poking him with a pencil trying to wake him up because if he got caught it will be 'Troublesome' to hear his sensei rant again<p>

Sarada closed her book and stared at Boruto, He's resting his head on his arm while facing her

She can't help but giggled when she saw him drool a little, She can't help to find him cute even thou his an idiot

Finally the teacher noticed Boruto asleep in his class "Uzumaki! Wake up!"

Boruto slowly opened his eyes and saw Sarada staring at him with a light pink tint on her cheeks "Beautiful..." he whispered to himself and went back to sleep again

Sarada quickly blushed as she read his lips, She quickly threw her book at the sleeping boruto "Wake up you baka!"

"Ow! you black haired four eyes! What was that for?!" Boruto shouted while nursing his lump on his head

"Hey you can't do that to Boruto-kun!" A fan girl shouted, yes,fan girls, Being the son of the seventh hokage, a hero and a jinchuuriki, Boruto was popular and he hated it, He don't want attention from the others, he want more attention from his father

"Thank you Uchiha-san, now going back to our lesson"

After like four thousand years, for boruto, break time has come and every children went out of the classroom

those who has packed lunch stayed except for boruto, he always have packed lunch but his friends never see him eat inside the class

Sarada paid no mind on that idiot, she opened her bag and find out that she forgot her lunch, she sighed and went to the canteen to buy herself a new lunch

after buying her lunch which is a burrito (**A/N: Yeah...**) she tried to find a place to eat but the place was really crowded

she sighed and went back to the classroom, but she found it too noisy to eat so she had no choice but to eat alone on the academy roof

She opened the door and found Boruto eating alone, he has 3 cups of instant ramen and 5 empty cups taht are stacked on his side and a thermos bottle on his other side

at least she found it quite refreshing and quiet

Boruto felt her presence and turned around to see her standing there staring at him

"Watcha want?"

Sarada raised a brow "T-To eat in peace and quiet" Did she just stutter in front of him? She never felt this way, she felt nervous and her heart started racing

"Well, what are you waiting for? Lunch time is almost over"

"W-Why would i eat with an idiot like you?"

Boruto continued filling his new cup of insta ramen with hot water "Suit yourself"

She took a seat on the opposite side of the roof floor, she unwrapped her burrito and started to wonder why was he here on the first place "Why are you eating here by yourself?"

Boruto sighed "Have you seen those fan girls?! I can't eat in peace so i started eating here"

She just shrugged at his response,before she can even take a bite, the school bell started to ring

She sighed as her stomach started roaring back ,Before she can wrap her burrito, Boruto sat next to her "Eat"

"What?" She looked at him with a confused look

"Eat." He said while he ate some of his ramen

"But it's already ti-"

"I'll wait for you, Just eat", Sarada blushed and started to eat her burrito "Fine,you're taking the blame if we get scolded"

Boruto didn't respond and continue eating his ramen

After 5 minutes, they quickly ran to their classroom, They slowly opened the door and tried to sneaked in but the class was already staring at both of them

"Uzumaki Boruto and Uchiha Sarada why are you both late?" The teacher crossed his arms while waiting for an answer

Sarada hang her head in shame,She just damaged her reputation because of that Uzumaki idiot, She was about to speak but Boruto beat her to it

Boruto gave them a foxy grin like his father's "Well i locked Sarada in the broom closet and forgot to unlock it so that's why we were late"

sarada looked at boruto with wide eyes, Why would he save her from the blame? After all the insults and all the physical assault she did to him, why did she take her seriously when she said to take all the blame?

"Is this true Uchiha-san?" The teacher looked at Sarada who is staring at Boruto

Boruto gave her a wink making her blush, She quickly nodded at the teacher

"Very well, take back to your seat and as for you young man,We'll be talking with your father after class"

Sarada now felt bad for him, The idiot really took the blame for her but Boruto didn't mind, His father will scold him again, for him, this happens once a week

After the class is dismissed, the whole children started running out of the academy, some are waiting for their parents,some are going home and some are still playing at the playground

Boruto is now walking at the office with his sensei, Sarada stared at his back and decided to wait for him, at least that could repay him and put her mind to ease

Naruto entered the principal office, The principal and Boruto's sensei quickly bow at him

Naruto sighed "What did he do this time?"

"Naruto-sama, Your son has locked Uchiha-san in the broom closet" The sensei reported

Naruto quickly glared at his son "Why did you do that?"

Boruto sank in his chair, He quickly spilled the beans to avoid his father's wrath "I just said that because Sarada was about to eat her lunch but the school bell rang so i stayed with her so that she can finish her lunch and i can take the blame for her because i know that it will ruin her so called 'Reputation'"

Naruto's frown turned into a heart warming smile "I guess there's no problem here" He ruffled his son hair

"I'm proud of you son"

Boruto grinned at naruto "Just like you said,Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum"

"And don't you dare forget it, Now i shall return back to my office" Naruto leaned closer to him and whisper in his ear "I can arrange a fixed marriage between you and sarada, Sakura-chan will love this"

Boruto's face quickly turned red "D-DAD! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

Naruto laughed at his son reaction "I'm just kidding, Now head back home,and no stops at ichiraku, your mother said she's cooking ramen for dinner"

"Yes!" Boruto jumped from his seat

"I'll take my leave, oh.. and boruto, The offer is still up if you want t-"  
>"SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO YOUR PAPERWORK!" Boruto shouted at his father making both of his sensei and principal glare at him<p>

"uzumaki-san, Even if he's your father, you must respect him!" The principal scolded the boy

"It's fine, I'm just teasing him" Naruto giggled "He must got the temper from me and his kindness from his mother, See you later Boruto"

Boruto just gritted his teeth and marched out of the office

'Stupid dad, making jokes like that!'

He stopped at the play ground where he heard some noise

he quickly looked at the source of the noise and found sarada on the ground and her book at the bully's hand

"Tsk, Why are you here daughter of a traitor? You should just leave konoha like your father!"

Sarada stood up while dusting her dress "Give me my book back!" She shouted

"Oh this book?" He raised it to her face and started slowly ripping it in half

"N-NO! Please! Don't! My father gave that to me!" Sarada cried

"Oh? really? Then i shall tear it to-ufff!" The boy dropped to his knees

Her eyes widened as she saw Boruto in front of her 'B-B-But how?! I didn't even see him!'

"Oy, Don't mess with her, now get out of my sight before i pound you into dust!"

"Tsk! You think your strong because your father is a hokage?!" The boy charged him, Before he can strike boruto, he disappeared in front of him and reappear on his back

He quickly kicked his butt,literally, making him eat the sand in the playground "Get lost!"

The boy ran while crying with his mouth full of sand

"geez" Boruto picked up sarada's book and handed it to her

She was still awestruck in Boruto's speed, She had never see him in action, he is bad at academics but he is surely physically strong

"Sarada? Why are you still-" Before boruto can finish, sarada hugged him making his eyes widen

"Thank you for today.." She whispered

Boruto instantly blushed

"N-No problem"

sarada broke the hug and smiled at him "Don't think we're on good terms baka, see you tomorrow!" She grabbed the book from his hand and started walking back home with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face

Boruto stood there, still in shock and blushing "... Girls are weird..."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand that's our first chapter! My first naruto fanfic, hope you like it!<strong>

**and as for conquered hearts, it's still on progress :) sorry for the delay! trying to improve my writing skills!**


	2. First kiss

**Thanks for all the reviews i got! I'll try to improve my grammars aaand some of my many errors, it will take time but please bare with me**

**and for a single chapter, i got so many followers and favorites! Once again, thank you! (Just found out that inojin is female :|)**

* * *

><p><strong>First kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>"But mooom" Boruto whined at her mother, Today, She's teaching Boruto and Himawari the basic of the gentle fist.<p>

Both of them got the byakugan, and Hinata want to pass down her clans famous fighting style.

"Now, don't complain Boruto-kun, It's a very strong taijutsu and your jiji wants you to at least learn the basics" Her mother smiled at him

Boruto sighed "But mom, 'Gentle' doesn't goes with me"

Naruto started to giggle at his son's reason. He was waiting for Hinata to finish her special taijutsu lesson with the kids so he can teach Himawari and Boruto chakra control

"Well i know a special taijutsu your mom really likes!" Naruto said with an ear to ear grin

"Really?! Please teach me! pleeeease!" Boruto begged his father as he jumped in excitement

Hinata raised a brow and put her hand in her hips "And what is this 'Special taijutsu' I really like Naruto-kun?"

"Hard fisting!" He said with a perverted grin. What he saw next was not a smiling forgiving hinata but kinda reminds him of his own mother

Hinata's hair looks like 9 tails wagging ready to beat him into a pulp, Dark blue aura surrounds her as she gave him a death glare.

"I-I-I was kidding d-dattebayo.." Naruto said nervously while backing up

Her glare was now focus on Boruto "Forget what your father said" She said sweetly but cold

Boruto started to shiver in fear "I-In second thought dad, I'll learn the gentle fist" He learned that day, not to piss her mother even thou he didn't know what his father did to make her that mad

Himawari tilted her head "Mom,What is hard fisting?"

* * *

><p>It was now dawn and Sasuke has arrived at Konoha. Naruto was waiting for him at the gates<p>

"Dobe" Sasuke smirk at Naruto

"Welcome back teme" Naruto grinned at his brother

Both of them walked together and started sharing stories. Sasuke share the story from his travels while Naruto tells about what's going on in the village.

After sharing some laughs, Sasuke bid farewell to his brother.

Sasuke smiled while looking at his house, He used the window to surprise his wife

Greatest mistake of his life.

After a loud boom, Sarada jumped out of her bed and quickly ran to her parent's room

"Mom! What happened?!" Sarada scanned the room only to find a hole in the ceiling.

Sasuke suddenly fell from the hole with a black eye on his left eye

"H-Hello sweety.." Sasuke mumbled before falling unconscious

Sakura sighed as she healed Sasuke's injuries, "Go back to sleep hon, I got this". Sarada sweat dropped and went back to her room

"I swear your turning into Naruto #2"

* * *

><p><strong>Stare~<strong>

Boruto's eyes never left sarada's face, He was sitting at the top of her desk trying to get her attention. she was ignoring him all day and he wants to know why.

She was focused on reading her new book about chakra control that her dad gave her earlier that morning.

"Sarada!.." He called her name for the 8th time but she kept ignoring him, He leaned closer until they are at least 3 inches away from each others faces

Deciding to take a break, she sighed and put the book she's reading down on her lap, she looked up and quickly blushed

"Hey! Give me my brush back!" Inojin cried as she chased chocho around the classroom

"Come on! Inojin! why won't you let me borrow this brush?!", Inojin quickly tried to grab the brush from her hands but chocho quickly dodged her attempt

Inojin's hand now went straight up to Boruto's back, pushing him towards sarada

Their lips met. Both of them were too shock to move. After seconds they both snapped out of it.

They both jumped back and tried wiping their lips arm while blushing madly

"GROSS!" Sarada whined

"IM GONNA GET THE COOTIES!" Boruto cried while trying to wipe his lips

Shikadai sighed "It's just a kiss, stop exaggerating"

"THE IDIOT STOLE MY FIRST KISS!"

"FOUR EYES GAVE ME THE COOTIES!"

They both shouted at the genius

Shikadai sighed and continued reading his notes 'Troublesome..'

Good thing it was their vacant time,his other classmates are hanging outside while the 5 of them are staying inside the classroom

Shikadai didn't bother to think what will happen if Boruto's fan girls saw that 'Accidental kiss'

* * *

><p>The day has ended and zero conversation on both sides<p>

"I'm home!" Sarada walked inside their house grumpily and sasuke noticed it

"How's your day?" sasuke asked her daughter who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

"Horrible!" She grunted

"Why?" Sasuke raised a brow, Sasuke is very overprotective to her daughter, one time a vendor raised his voice at her then the next day, the vendor went missing

"Boruto stole my first kiss!" She shouted in anger

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted in shock, losing his coolness, he stood up from his chair and grabbed his jacket

"I'll be back, tell your mother i'll be home late"

* * *

><p>At the market<p>

Sakura heard sasuke's voice and sighed

"I'm sorry ino, I think my husband is off to murder someone...again" Sakura smiled at her best friend

Ino smiled back "Sure, Say hi to sasuke for me"

Sakura nodded and quickly run towards their house with a tick mark on her forehead

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage tower<strong>

"What is it sasuke?" Naruto sighed as his eyes never left the paper he was holding

"Did you know what your son did to my daughter?!" Sasuke slammed his hands at Naruto's table

Naruto looked up and raise a brow "Did he prank her?"

"No"

"Bullied her?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"She stole my daughters first kiss!" Sasuke shouted in horror

Naruto raise a brow then started laughing started laughing

"Come on sasuke-teme, At least her first kiss was a boy" Naruto paled when he remembered his

"What are you-" Then sasuke remembered his 'First kiss'

"Let us not speak of this again" He deadpanned

"Agreed" Naruto nodded

"But that doesn't excuse your son for stealing her first kiss!" Sasuke crossed her arms "He must take responsibility"

Naruto raised a brow "What are you saying? It's not like he got her pregnant"

"I request his head" He said plainly

"Stop joking around teme! It doesn't suite you" NAruto grunted

"Fine, I request him and my daughter on the same team when they graduate" Sasuke smirked

Naruto sighed "You know sasuke that it will not be balanced in strength, Byakugan and sharingan on one team is just not balanced"

"Dobe, The number of the ninjas in the village are decreasing, because there's no big of a threat anymore,No more wars and i cleared out half the bingo book. We need the most powerful team when disaster struck"

Naruto closed his eyes for a second "Fine.." He sighed and massaged his temples again

"Thank you dobe, now, if he touched my daughter again, I'll beat the shit out of your son"

"Come on sasuke! Stop being so damn over protective! Let them be, She and boruto are old enough to make their own decision and besides..." Naruto smirked at sasuke

"What are thinking dobe?" Sasuke raised a brow

"We can arrange an arranged marriage" Naruto teased Sasuke, but instead of a freaked out overprotective father naruto was expecting, Sasuke nodded

"The byakugan and sharingan on one gene will be the ultimate bloodline, I agree to the arrange wedding"

Naruto's jaw dropped almost breaking his table in half

"Y-Y-You k-k-know I-I'm j-just kidding d-dattebayo.." Naruto started to stutter, He will be dead when his wife finds out that he's been playing around with his son's love life

"Even if that's a joke, I will agree, I must talk to Sakura and Hinata for this" Sasuke stood up from his seat then bowed "I must take my leave dobe"

Sasuke left the room leaving a sweating hokage

"Hinata is going to kill me dattebayo!" Naruto cried

* * *

><p>Another short chapter, i was having a writers block and i'm really sorry about that<p>

Like i said. I'm trying to improve my writing and such

ti'll next chapter! Merry christmas! (Next chapter: Graduation and first mission)


End file.
